Green With Evil A Different Shade Of Pink
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Tommy has a dream about Katherine becoming the wizard of deceptions new green ranger, but when she suddenly re appears after 5 year absence it a dream come true or it the return of the green ranger, will they find love or betrayal find out when you read.


This is my firts Fandfiction and i hope you like it please review if you want me to continue with this. Also i do not own power rangers if i did the turbo movie wouldnt have sucked and we couldve got clousure with tommy and kim enjoy.

Green With Evil- A Different Shade Of Pink

The Green Dream Chapter 1

Ah peace and quiet that is the one thing that the dino thunder rangers have had a lot of ever since they stopped Messogog from trying to destroy the human race. The team has enjoyed there time off from saving the world as do they deserve it. They have all been accepted to RSU or Reef side University, as most people like to call it. Connor has been practicing hard on his soccer and is promised by the head coach for him to be the new team captain. Trent has won a couple amateur drawing contests and has found himself a girlfriend. Ethan has started on creating a new kind of video game that is kind of based on the adventures he had as a power ranger. Kira has been chosen to sing at the Reef side University homecoming and she is now going out with Trent. Haley has been doing really well with the cyber cafe and some prime investors want to turn it into a franchise, also she has been going out with Billy Cranston, who is the former blue mighty morphing power ranger. Tommy has accepted a job at the University and will be teaching the other rangers again, he has also been getting back into working out on his karate, but ever since they defeated Messogog he has been having some very scary dreams and by the look of things looks like one of those dreams is occurring right now.

Tommy starts to dream and he wakes up inside a weird palace, kind of like Lord Zedd and Rita had on the moon. He starts to look around to see if anyone is there, and he sees two people talking, one person in a cloak- like outfit and another person in a jail cell. Tommy just cant shake the strange feeling that he knows those two people. Then he realizes who they are. It's the one of the ranger's former adversaries The Wizard Of Deception and his former girlfriend Katherine Hillard. He starts to think of how weird of a dream that this is turning out to be. He wonders what the wizard could possibly want with Kat, he hasn't seen her in almost 3 years after she stimulatingly broke up with him so many questions that he would love to have the answers to. And then he heard them started to talk again and he leaned closer to the wall so that he could hear them without being seen.

Tommy: what is going on here and why are Kat and The Wizard Of Deception talking to each other. I better sit back and figure out what is going out before I decide what I'm going to do.

The Wizard of Deception: Katherine there's nothing u can do to stop me, u been here for 3 years and none of your precious Zeo rangers have come to look for u. My clone of u has done quite well for herself If I don't say so myself.

Then he starts to laugh, as Kat starts to bang against the walls of the cell door.

Katherine: You'll never get away with this, if the other rangers don't come and find then sooner or later Tommy will. If it weren't for u then I would be with Tommy right now. U can't keep me in here forever wizard; I'll find a way to escape eventually. And then me and the other rangers will get rid of u just like Tommy and the others did when they encountered u.

The Wizard Of Deception: My dear Tommy is never going to come for you because thanks to my clone he is heart broken over you. Secondly don't u think if there was a way out that u would've found it by now. And u don't have to worry about getting out, you'll be out soon. You see my dear the planets are almost in alignment and with that and with that green candle sitting over there I will use you to become my new green ranger. Where you will help me to destroy the former white ranger who you know very well as Tommy Oliver.

Katherine: I'll never become your green ranger Wizard, I hurt Tommy once when I was under Rita's control and I'll never do it again. And theirs nothing you can do to make me hurt him, face facts your going to be destroyed by the power rangers.

The Wizard Of Deception: Wahhhhhhh, very funny pink ranger but you really don't have a choice in the matter. The alignment will happen in less then half an hour and then you will be under my control and be begging me to destroy him.

The wizard walks away from Kat and into another room, just then Tommy runs to the cell to see if Kats okay. He sees the look in Kat's eyes when she starts to cry from the joy of seeing the love of her life Again.

Tommy: Kat oh my god what the hell is going on are you okay, I got to get you out of here.

As he says this he is holding her hand, as she starts to cry some more.

Kat: Tommy oh my god I missed u so much, it wasn't me who hurt you it was the Wizard Of Deception's clone. Can you ever forgive I was coming to see you on that day when The Wizard captured me, and its going on know for about 3 years.

Tommy: Kat of course I can forgive you, I love you remember. And don't worry I'm here to rescue you; there's no way your going to be turned into the green ranger.

Then Tommy yells out "Dino Thunder Power Up and morphs into the black dino thunder power ranger and uses his Brachio staff to break Kat out if the Wizard's prison.

Then before they can leave the Wizard Of Deception's wand blasts Tommy. And Tommy demorphs back into his regular self.

The Wizard Of Deception: How quaint the white ranger traded in his suit for a black one. What white didn't suit you Tommy, or maybe it was green you had a problem with.

Tommy: No Wizard all colors suit me it's I have a problem with and I'm here to take Katherine home and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Because I'm a power ranger and you never ever keep a good ranger down.

Wizard Of Deception: True Tommy but with your powers disabled for the time being and only a couple minutes before the ray from the alignment of the planets strikes the green candle and turns our dear Katherine into the green ranger there really isn't much that you can really do.

Katherine: Tommy run, save yourself I could never forgive myself if I ever lost you.

Wizard Of Deception: Katherine my dear in a short while you won't care if he lives or dies.

Tommy: Wizard your going down" It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red!!!!!

Wizard Of Deception: What how can this be how do you still have your Zeo powers I thought them and the turbo powers were destroyed along with the power chamber!!!!!!!

Tommy: Well I guess you were wrong Wizard it's time to destroy you once and for all" Zeo 5 Power Sword!!!!

Tommy slashed the wizard with his power sword but the wizard blasts Tommy to the ground and summons Putties, Tengas, and Cogs. Then the Light starts to hit the green candle.

The Wizard Of Deception: You are too late red Ranger the candle is now lit and she is now my new green ranger.

Kat: Tommy help me!!!!!

And then the wizard then used his wand-aimed energy at the candle then blasting a ray of green energy at Katherine and then she transform into the green ranger.

Wizard Of Deception: Katherine what is your mission?

Kat: To serve my master The Wizard Of Deception and destroy the power rangers. Time to be destroyed red ranger.

Tommy: Kat No!!!!!!!!!

And then he wakes up in a moment of fear and sweat wondering had just happened to him and why he has both his dino thunder morpher and his zeonizer.


End file.
